Yoshino
Yoshino (ヨシノ Yoshino) is a resident of Nanalu Village living with her father.Blue Mistral Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 10-12 Appearance Yoshino is a petite young girl, who is slightly taller than Wendy. She has short straight, light-colored hair that curls towards her neck, with several strands pointing up; Wendy and Carla state that this makes her look similar to a clione.Blue Mistral Manga: Chapter 2, Page 3 Her usual attire consists of a simple light-colored dress with varying patterns. Her clothes usually cover her upper forearms and leave her shoulders exposed. She also has a bow tied around her waist with her skirt and she wears boots with strings attached to them.Blue Mistral Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 10-12 Personality Yoshino is quite energetic and restless, she at times overreacts and comes quick to conclusions. She is a bit pushy at times, but remains a nice girl. As stated by Carla she is rather easy to read, having a crush on Shiyu. She also cares a lot for her fellow villagers, such as those who vanished, wanting to rescue them. She has been shown to bear grudges. Synopsis Nanalu Village arc Hiding near the gate of her village, Yoshino unleashes an energy blast at Wendy Marvell, and prepares for a second attack only for it to fail. She complains that it failed, and realizes that Wendy is a kid. After the mistake had been cleared, she apologizes to her and explains that there had been strange events happening around her village, she worries if she should apologize. Wendy informs her that she came due to a request from someone named Ryu, She informs her that there is no one named Ryu in the village. She asks how she knows him, misinterpreting her she tells her that she's being deceived by an evil man. Still misinterpreting she hugs Wendy, asking why would he deceive an innocent girl and decides to help her find him. She then shows Wendy her magic, apologizing for scaring her. She properly introduces herself and her age. Wendy and Carla then introduces themselves, with the latter stating they are the same age. Yoshino questions this whilst looking at Wendy's chest, stating that she seems to be the older one shocking the former. She informs her that she's the only mage in the village, though she's a weak fighter she can alter things.Blue Mistral Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 13-16 Yoshino informs Wendy that there are no other girls around her age in the village and that she's glad that she came there. She leads Wendy through a stairway, but loses her while walking.Blue Mistral Manga: Chapter 1, Page 17 She quickly finds her with Shiyu, stating that she's been looking for her and was worried. She happily says goodbye to Shiyu. Hearing Carla comment that she has a crush on Shiyu, She quickly assumes that Wendy has a crush on him, the former denying it. Yoshino then asks who she likes, which she still denies. Yoshino still not accepting her answer, states that a girl should fall in love with the handsome men around her. As Wendy cries not wanting to fall in love with someone who eats fire or strips without thinking, She asks what kind of fetish she has.Blue Mistral Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 21-22 Reaching her house she greats her father in bed, asking if her friends can stay with them which he accepts. Excited, she asks Wendy to give details about her client, shocking her father and Wendy. Later at night,Yoshino talks to her father about the procession at the plaza, commenting that it's ridiculous, her father tells her not to as they are doing their best to appease the dragon. As Wendy enters, Yoshino states to her father that they shouldn't be hiding the secret from her. She informs Wendy that there have been people disappearing one after another.Blue Mistral Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 23-26 As her father informs the two of the village's history with a dragon, Yoshino denies this possibility as it was defeated a hundred years ago. She states it could be the work of someone else. However he tells her when he was searching for those who vanished that the bridged repaired itself as if nothing had happened to it. She argues that the ritual won't help and that she'll go and rescue them. Her father orders her to not get involved, crying she yells at him and runs off to her room. Still sobbing, she states that she will protect the village.Blue Mistral Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 27-30 Later that evening hearing the dragon's roar, Yoshino runs off towards the Dragon's Valley. At the Dragon's Valley as Wendy and Carla searches for her, she pops out of a bush nearby. She is adamant to going home, as she wants to learn the truth and save the villages running towards the bridge. As soon as she steps on the bridge, it snaps causing her to fall. Yoshino attempts to use her magic but fails. Thinking of what her father said, she cries for not being able to save the villagers. As she continues falling, she is saved by Wendy who uses her magic to land them safely. Landing she thanks Wendy for saving her, sobbing even more. Wendy asks her to go back her father, Yoshino accepts. She notices the mark on her shoulder, acknowledging that it belongs to Fairy Tail, she states that it is an amazing guild. Excited about this she compliments Wendy and spins her around. Carla shockingly informs them that the bridge has repaired itself, whilst looking at it they see a figure of a dragon.Blue Mistral Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 33-42 Magic and Abilities Alteration Magic: Yoshino is able to utilize this form of magic, which can change or create various items or materials. She is also able to create blasts of energy at times. She has been shown to alter others' clothes and able to create water from her palms.Blue Mistral Manga: Chapter 4 She has also been shown to restore objects to their original state.Blue Mistral Omake: The Missing Ribbon Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Yoshino is able to use the intermediate stage of Transformation Magic, having been able to change her appearance, clothes and voice to anyone she chooses such as Wendy.Blue Mistral Manga: Chapter 3, Page 2 References Category:Characters Category:Blue Mistral Category:Females